Zoopdo Boddlenock Graywand, CR 5 Gnome Wizard
Zoopdo Boddlenock Graywand, Rock Gnome Level 5 Mage (School of Illusion) Small Humanoid (Gnome) Armor Class ''' 12 (Dexterity) '''Hit Points 37 (5d6+15) Proficiency Bonus '''+2 '''Speed '''25 ft. '''Alignment '''Chaotic Good '''Languages '''Common, Gnomish, Elven ---- '''Ability Scores Strength 12 (+1) Dexterity 14 (+2) Constitution 16 (+3) Intelligence 18 (+4);add proficiency bonus to saves* Wisdom 12 (+1);add proficiency bonus to saves* Charisma 14 (+2)* *Racial abilities may apply to saves ---- Melee Attack: Dagger (+4 to hit, 1d4 piercing) Ranged Attack: '''Dagger (+4 to hit, 1d4 piercing, range 20/60) ---- '''Mage Spells (4/3/2); Preparation Max: 6+invisibility; Save DC: 14 3rd level spells: 2nd level spells: Invisibility, Knock, Suggestion, Hold Person 1st level spells: Identify, Comprehend Languages, Charm Person Cantrips: Minor Illusion, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Read Magic, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost ---- Skills Arcana, Acrobatics, Performance, Sleight of Hand Tools Gaming Set, Musical Instrument (flute) ---- Equipment: '''Artisan's Tools, Wand, Spellbook, Gaming set, Flute, Dagger ---- '''Racial Traits: Low-Light Vision Gnome Cunning: '''You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic '''Artificer's Lore" you have advantage on Intelligence checks related to alchemy, magic items, and technological devices Tinker: You have artisan's tools. Using those tools, you can spend 10 minutes to construct a tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours. You can have up to three such devices at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: Clockwork Toy: This toy is a clockwork animal or person. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light something like a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song's end or when it is closed. ---- Class Features: Proficiencies: Daggers, darts, slings, quarterstaffs, and light crossbows Impoved Minor Illusion: You learn the Minor Illusion cantrip. When you cast it, you can use both Ghost Sound and Silent Image effects with a single casting of the spell. Disappearing Trick: You always have the Invisiblity spell prepared, and it doesn't count against the number of spells you can prepare. Right after you take damage, you can use your reaction to cast invisbility. ---- Background: Jester Zoopdo was a court jester before undertaking magic training. Trait: Licensed Fool; You enjoy the rare privilege of speaking your mind with little concern for repercussions. As a jester, it is your duty to use comedy to point out the absurdities of the world. You can criticize through the lens of humor without giving offense. In addition, you can gain access to nobles so that you may perform. When traveling, you can usually find a meal and a place to stay in the local castle or manor house in return for a performance.